Not the Only One
by Doctor Frostybuscus
Summary: Saffron Aria is an outcast who is in love with Peter Parker. Then one day, something about her changes, and she becomes a freak. Meanwhile, Peter is also in love with Saffron, so when she starts acting different, he wants to find out what's wrong. Will they trust each other enough? Imagine Peter is Andrew Garfield, 'cause Andrew is smexy. :3 Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Okay… This is my first Spider-Man fan fiction. Might not be good at first, but I shall try. :3 Please try to correct some of my mistakes in reviews, but don't be mean about it. Anywho, on with Not the Only One!)**

Saffron's POV:  
"What are you doing breathing my air, Safro?" Flash growled. He shoved me into the lockers, painfully grinding my thine spine into the hard metal.

Well, before I go into the whole story of how I got bullied, I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Saffron Aria. Saff for short. Some jerks like Flash call my Safro because my hair is naturally in a small afro, no matter what I do. I have ugly, brown hair, and eyes that look as dull as unbarfed chocolate. I'm 4"5' and on the verge of looking anorexic, with a flat chest, and ribs that jut out in strange ways. I'm also a major nerd, because I have straight A+'s. I also wear wire-rimmed glasses. Basically, I'm on the bottom of the high school "pack," and I'm probably the ugliest girl at school. The whole ugly look that I _so_ strive for is completed with braces. Oh, and that was sarcastic. You really need to learn sarcasm so I don't have to tell you.

Now, back to the more "interesting" part of this story. Me being bullied.  
So, I was shoved into a locker, unable to move, and barley able to breathe.  
"Flash…" I gasped, "I can't… breathe…"  
Flash just grinned, "That's the point, idiot."  
He's seriously planning on killing me. This is perfect. (I hope you noted my sarcasm.)  
I heard someone clear their throat behind Flash's hulking figure.  
"Flash, put the girl down. Seriously! Pick on someone your own size. And, stop planning on murdering innocent girls. Spider-Man probably has quite a big bone to pick with you." Peter Parker. The hottest guy at school, really nice, and supposedly witty. Plus, he's my secret crush. (Insert major blush here)  
Flash spun around. Thankfully, I was free. Unthankfully, I crashed down onto hard tile floor, landing on my bony butt.  
I slowly stood up, using the lockers to help my balance, then I turned to watch Flash's reaction.  
"Parker, keep your nose out of my business." Flash sneered.  
"I would if you didn't do it in front of everyone." Hmm, Peter is pretty witty.  
Growling like some rabid wolf, Flash swung his fist straight at Peter's face.  
"Peter watch ou-" I didn't get to finish because Peter dodged the flying fist, as well as several other wild swings.  
"You need to work on your aim, Flash." Peter said.  
"I'll deal with you later, Parker. And, Safro, Parker here won't always be there to pick your fights." With that, Flash stalked down the crowded hallway.  
I slowly walked over to Peter. "Th-th-thank you for… stopping Flash for me…" I whispered.  
Peter smiled, "No problemo. You should probably get to class. Don't want to miss the last class." He waved and walked over to his last class.

Be still my beating heart. Peter Parker, the Peter Parker, talked to me! The social outcast!  
I walked to the office. My last "class" was helping out the secretaries.

"Oh, Saffron! We don't need help right now, so you can just go home. Thank you for coming though!" Mrs. Anderson, the head secretary told me.  
"Okay. Thank you." I whispered.  
I shuffled out the front doors of the school and breathed in the fresh air. No Flash to deal with, no random jerks pushing me around, life is good. Well, better. Ish. Life is betterish. You. In Seattle. Stop snickering, okay?

Feeling more confident, I strode down the street, heading to my parent's mansion. Yes, mansion. The social outcast is really the rich social outcast. I bet you never would've guessed that, am I right?  
Anyway, I was walking to the mansion, when suddenly this man saunters by me. He grabs my wrist and tosses me in an alley.  
"Such an ugly little girl. I should put you out of your misery." the man slurred.  
Shit. He's drunk.  
The man pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket and thrust it right at my neck. Stopping right by my pale skin. Taking this as an opportunity, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP! ANYONE! SPIDER-MAN!"  
The man stuck a finger to his lips and shushed me, spraying slimy, alcohol-scented saliva all over me. He then drew small circles on my neck with his knife.  
Screaming in pain, I closed my eyes, praying that he would murder me quickly.  
Only, the pain never came.  
I heard a gross sounding shquip! noise and a deep yell. I peeked out at my surroundings.  
A man clad in red and blue spandex was standing in front of me.  
"Do you always get in so much trouble?"  
I looked at him. "What do you mean? This is the first time you saved me…"  
If he wasn't wearing a mask, I swear his eyes would be the size of dinner plates.  
"Uh... Um… Y-you just seem like a danger-prone girl… Yep that's it…"  
"Excuse me? Just 'cause you're some major superhero doesn't mean you can judge people just by looking at them. Who do you think you are?" I asked, my voice steadily rising. I was so pissed off at Spider-Man. I'm not danger-prone! Usually…  
"Uh, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"  
"Uh huh."  
The man in spandex sighed. "Listen, do you need a ride home or not?"  
"Uh, sure?"  
Spider-man grabbed my hand and jumped into the air. Then he shot a web out of his wrist, and the next thing I knew, we were swinging over the town. I squealed in fear and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.  
I swear I heard my savior laughing. "Where do you live?" he yelled over the wind.  
"Ya know that giant mansion on the outskirts of town?" I yelled back.  
He nodded his head, "Who doesn't? You live there?"  
I nodded back. "Just drop me off there.  
Time skip: At the mansion  
"Thanks Spider-Man. Now, I don't want to find out that you are stalking me."  
SM laughed. "Of course, Saff."  
I gasped, "You're already stalking me!"  
"Uh, bye!" He swung away before I could chew him out for stalking.  
Huffing, I turned to the mansion. While taking out the plethora of keys the front door requires, I started to singing Turning Table by Adele.  
_Close enough to start a war_  
_ All that I have is on the floor_  
_ God only knows what we're fighting for_  
_ All that I say, you always say more _  
_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_ Under your thumb, I can't breathe _  
_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
_ No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
_ I can't give you what you think you gave me_  
_ It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables _  
_Under haunted skies I see _  
_Where love is lost, your ghost is found _  
_I've braved a hundred storms to leave you _  
_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down _  
_I can't keep up with your turning tables _  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe _  
_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no _  
_I won't ask you, you to just des-_  
I didn't get to finished 'cause I was rudely interrupted by a sneeze.  
I spun around to find Peter Parker. I could practically feel my blotchy blush crawl onto my face.  
"Why are you here? Not to be rude…" I whispered.  
Peter raised his eye brow. "You're a beautiful singer. And you live here? Wow…"  
"Why are you here?" I whispered again.  
"I went for a walk. Why? Did you think I was stalking you?"  
Now I know I'm blushing.  
"I'm sorry I've finally unlocked the door… Bye…" I squeaked. I yanked open the door and slammed it closed. Why am I not as relaxed around Peter? Because of my crush? Ugh… Such a pain. I mean, I can be rude to a superhero but not to a completely normal teen.  
I sighed and walked into my mom's office. She's the manager for Oscorp, so I don't get to see her a lot.  
"Hey mom. What are you working on?" I asked her.  
"Oh, just another genetic engineering project. Hey, can you go to the library and get me the GE manual?"  
"Yep." I ran to the west wing to find the library. Once there, I pulled at the book.  
But it wouldn't budge.  
I pulled and leaned back, using all my weight. Which isn't much.  
Finally, something happened. Only, the book was still there, only a dark staircase appeared.  
Immediately curious, I slowly walked down. With every step, a small light would turn on, helping me to see the way.  
When I finally got to the bottom, I found a multitude of files with pictures of wolves that were labeled ØØ. I opened one, and a small grey thing fell out. I reached down to pick it up. As soon as I touched it, the small grey object jumped, literally jumped, and crawled into my mouth.  
Stifling a scream, I tried to get it out, but it went down my throat before I could. Coughing, I dashed out of the small room.  
When I got the top, I pushed the Genetic Engineering manual back to it's original position. Before I could even leave the library, my vision got fuzzy, and I fainted.

**(A.N. In chapter two, find out why Peter "stalked" her. And, find out what happened to Saffron. R&R!**  
**Peace off,**  
**spider-man fan)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. No one reviewed… ): Oh well. I love writing this story so I shall continue anyway. If you liked this story or want to correct any of my mistakes, please review. It will be much appreciated!)**

Peter POV:  
Peter Parker, or Spider-Man, is in love with the freakin' outcast.  
I don't know why, but after saving Saffron at school, I felt like I needed to follow. After saving her yet again, I learned what her true personality is like, and I'm head over heels. So, yes, I did purposely stop by her mansion.  
Just to check on her, not to stalk her. Geez, I'm a hero! I don't stalk people…  
**(I suck at and male person's pov… Sowy. If you want more Peter POV, PM me, and we'll work together to get something.)**

Saffron POV:  
_I opened my heavy eyelids to find myself in the middle of a clearing in a large forest. Wolves were circling me, and saying words I can't understand. Then suddenly, all the wolves backed up, allowing a large russet-colored wolf through the crowd. The wolf towered over me, even when I stand. I gazed into the beasts eyes, and see the eyes of Peter Parker. Larger, curious, and hazel orbs were gazing back at me._  
_The russet wolf leaped on me, and carefully put his muzzle near my ear._  
_"Curiosity killed the cat. Or in this case, mutated the poor little ugly girl."_

"Saffron Aria wake UP!" my moms skinny frame was leaning over me. I opened my eyes and jumped onto my hands and feet.  
"Jesus, girl what did you do?" Mom asked, concern over-shadowing her frustration.  
"What do you mean?" I grumbled in a husky tone. My eyes opened in shock. My voice? Husky? Usually my voice is high pitched and silky.  
My mom didn't seem as shocked as I. Instead of staring at me wide-eyed, she picked up a hand mirror and shoved it in my face. I gasped.  
My once ugly brown afro-hair was now long, silky, and russet colored. My dull brown eyes were now a golden-brown shade. The pale ghost-like look my skin used to give me was gone. I had a tan that made my skin a shinning olive tone. My once flat chest had morphed into… Well, um… Let's just say good sized boobs. I touched my stomach, and my ribs are no longer jutting out.  
I stood up, and I was a good head over my mother, and yesterday, our height was vise versa. (basically, Saff's mom was taller then Saff)  
Bent down to pick up my glasses. I put them on, but I could't see anything. I took it off, everything was crystal-clear.  
What had happened to me?  
I glanced at my mom and shrugged. "Tried new things I guess."  
"You guess? And you tried things in thirty minutes and got that gorgeous?"  
I shrugged again, "I guess." I walked out of the library to get changed for school.  
I smirked to myself as I picked out a tight shirt and skinny jeans. My mom had picked up "real" girl clothes in case I wanted to try a new style, but I refused. Until now. I just felt like changing from my baggy shirts and skirts to something more popular.  
Just as I pulled off my pajama top and grabbed my bra, I heard a deep voice say, "Shit!" outside my window. I growled and grabbed my robe. Then, gathering all my courage, I walked to the window and threw it open.  
"Who's there?" I growled in my husky voice.  
"You look different…" the voice said. I look up, and Spider-Man was clinging to my wall above the window.  
"Are you some pervert?" I asked, "I was freaking changing!"  
"Saff, what happened to your… Well, you look different. And sound different too."  
"Yup. I fell asleep, and woke up like this." I replied.  
"Yeah right. Are you sure you didn't get a major make-over last night?"  
"Are you saying that you think I was ugly?" I asked, rather hurt.  
"Well, no! I'm just saying you don't look like you!"  
"Than who am I?" I whispered, deadly calm.  
"Um… Uh, I'm not going to answer that…"  
"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I was in the neighborhood." **(For those of you smart people out there, I have used to lines from the movie so far. :D)**  
After changing into my new clothes, I stretched my hand to the door. Only, it wasn't my hand. It was a paw with fur the color of my hair. Stifling a scream, I raced to the mirror. This time I did scream. The thing in the mirror looked half wolf, half human. A tail was limply hanging in-between the legs of the creature. The legs were in jeans, but at the bottom, a think layer of russet fur was poking around. Claws decorated all of the mirror creature's finger and toes. Fur was gathering around the neck of the tight t-shirt that was on the thing's body.  
Please let it not be me… I silently pleaded. I looked down at myself. The fur was slowly disappearing, and the tail was slowly receding into my backbone. I am the freak.  
I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down.  
What's happening?  
I didn't get time to finish my thoughts because there was a crash outside the door.  
"Saff? Saff?! Are you okay? Why did you scream?" Spider-Man's plea was followed by banging noises on the door.  
"Don't come in here! Please!"  
The banging stopped, and I quickly checked to make sure I looked normal. Confirming I did, a shakily stood up and shuffled to the door. Hesitating, I told myself to breathe deep. I pulled open the door. Stretching, I walked down the hall.  
Images of footsteps and a man sticking out his wrist floated around my mind. I tilted my head and listened for any footsteps. I heard a creak and the sound of something stretching about 3 feet behind me.  
Before I could think about what was happening, my body gained a mind of it's own. I side stepped my attacker, and did a backflip so I was behind him.  
"Do you take tai kwon do or something?" Hmm, just Spider-Man.  
"Nah, I take woop your ass."  
"Very funny"  
"I thought so."  
"Don't we have school?"  
"The Amazing Spider-Man goes to school?"  
"Uh… Maybe."  
"Okay then. Where do you go?"  
"You're school." Spidey replied, shrugging.  
"Hmmm…. Then I shall find out who you are." I said, smiling evilly.  
"Why don't you just rip off the mask like most people would?"  
"Because I'm not into popping personal bubbles. Plus, I want the challenge. If you want me to, I will."  
"Nah you can go back to being se-" he would probably be blushing if he didn't have a mask on.  
"Se-? Se- what?" I asked while smirking.  
"Uh, nothing. Bye!" With that, Spidey jumped out the window and swung away.  
I sighed. That boy is so confusing.  
I glance at my clock. Shit! School starts in five minutes and I live 20 minutes away!  
"Mom? You at work?" no reply.  
I stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth and grabbed my backpack before sprinting out the door.

I was running faster then ever; my hair streaming behind me, the world blurring past me. I let my body take control, and ended up dashing to school on all fours.  
When I finally stopped behind the school, I looked in a glass window to see how I looked.  
The reflection showed me a russet colored wolf. The sight of me as a majestic creature such as a wolf caused me to yelp in surprise.  
Around the front of the school, I heard people talking about a large animal behind the school.  
_Shit! Someone's gonna come to find me!_  
As if on cue, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. And he smelled like Peter.  
_Shit shit shit! Peter's coming!_ I started to pace in circles and whine.  
"Hello?" Peter called. I quickly threw my human clothes in a bush.  
Just in time too! Peter came around the corner and saw me. "Hey, aren't you a big doggie!" he said cheerfully.  
I sat down in front of him and wagged my tail slightly. "Don't think I'm stupid for asking you this, but have you seen a tall girl with hair like your fur, and golden-brown eyes?" As he asked me, Peter got a really far-away look on his face.  
I nodded my head.  
Peter looked at me with wide eyes. "You understood me? You're a dog!"  
_I am not a dog! I am a wolf! Now you deserve to be hurt._ I growled and bit him.  
"Ow! Okay whatever! Can you take me to her?"  
I shook my head. I stood on my back legs and gestured for Peter to sit.  
He obeyed a sat. So, I walked toward the bush that were hiding my clothes.  
Okay, now, how do I turn human again? I sat down and focused on every human thing about me.  
My hair, my family, my friends, everything. And it worked.  
The next thing I knew, I was in my birthday suit, behind a bush.  
As I scrambled into my clothes, I heard someone calling, "Saffron! Hey, did that dog find you? Uh… That sounded weird…"  
That got some giggles. But apparently Peter heard me. "Hey! Saffron where are you? Please don't hide from me!"  
I wanted to tell him, but he might assume I was raped or something if I said that I'm naked. So instead, I quickly put everything on, then hid behind a tree.  
"Saffron! God dangit… Where could she be?"

Peter POV:  
I've been looking all over for Saff, but she seems to have disappeared. And the bell will ring in a couple minutes.  
BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG GGGG  
...Or sooner.  
I decided to keep looking in case Saff is in danger. "Saffron! Did the dog lie?"  
I turned around and was met face to face with the girl I've been looking for.  
"You called?"  
Saffron was so close to me that I wouldn't have to do a lot to kiss her. So I leaned forward.

Saffron POV:  
I decided to not be a wimp around Peter and not be all shy like I used to. So I snuck up behind him. When he turned around, I saw him looking at my lips. When he leaned forward, I did what I never thought I would.  
I backed away.  
Yes, I have been in love with him, but now that I'm a freak, I figured that I should try to keep him safe.  
Peter looked at me, shock and hurt evident on his face.  
"I'm sorry. I just don't… Think I'm ready" that was a lie. I just was afraid. Whatever was happening to me, I had to deal with alone.  
"I understand. I kinda rushed things…" he replied. Then Peter smiled at me and offered to walk with me to class.  
It's so awesome to have understanding friends like him.

Peter POV:  
I can't believe I tried to kiss her. Me being Spider-Man and all would just put her in danger. So, in a way I'm glad she refused me. I've never known a girl as entrancing and mysterious as Saffron. I think I've always loved her, even before she somehow changed appearance. But I still don't know how she did it. Could Saff possibly be like me?

**(A.N. So Peter is kind of catching on. But Saff isn't. So, please tell me if you like this or not in the reviews. I would really appreciate it!**  
**Peace off**  
**spider-man fan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Thank you Dr Moustachio Girl for being my first reviewer! :D And, thank you kiwiiberries for offering to write the Peter POV. I'll PM you when I need help.**  
**Now, on with the story!)**

Saffron POV:  
Even though I turned down Peter, nothing seemed awkward between for the rest of the week. Except Flash.  
He kept hitting on me, which Peter obviously hated. Peter showed how much he despised having Flash talking to me by sulking around or pretending to strangle Flash whenever his back was to Peter. I have to admit, quite a few times Flash caught me cracking up because of Peter's silly antics.  
I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but honestly, I wanted to bite Flash's head off. He's just so damn annoying!  
The whole week went by with Flash being annoying and Peter being out of school a lot. So, with his absence, everyone took the opportunity to interact with me because I often caught girls glaring and guys wolf whistling or flirting at me. So, I was rather uncomfortable, and bored. I mean, school with no Peter is no where near as much fun as running and hunting!  
...Um, I did not just say that…  
Anywho, when Peter finally came back to school, he looked like he got run over by a truck. Only, not.  
"Peter! Oh shit, what happened to you?" I screamed.  
As if in a trance, he touched his split lip and ran his finger lightly up to his bruised cheek and black eye.  
"Nothing" he said unconvincingly.  
"Peter Parker! Come with me!" I demanded.  
Pete just rolled his eyes, but I could see a small blush and smirk crawling onto his face.  
I led Peter out of the school, ignoring the yells from teachers passing by.  
"Pete," I whispered. "You didn't even clean the wound…"  
He just shrugged.  
"Are you ever gonna talk to me?"  
"Oh, Saffron, what would you like me to say, my dearest?" Peter replied dramatically.  
"Um… now I don't know." I replied, smirking.  
Finally I saw my house and dragged Peter to the door. Pulling out my keys, I fumbled to find the right one while Peter leaned against the wall.  
When I finished, I noticed Peter wasn't there.  
"Peter?" I called.  
"Up here!" I looked up to see Peter sitting on a window sill. "Climb up with me!"  
I put my foot on a brick and raised myself up ever so slightly. Slowly but surely, I made my way up the wall. Then, ruining my triumphant moment, I thought of the fact that dogs can't climb. Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't realize that I was slipping.  
Letting loose a loud yip, I started to fall.  
As I fell, I prepared myself for the harsh impact of the ground.  
Only, it never came.

**(A.N. Sorry it's short… But I had a goal to have this finished by Thursday, and so I'm uploading the little bit that I have. **  
**Bless your faces. If you sneezed during this story, bless you. Peace off. BOOP! *coughTobuscuscough***  
**spider-man fan)**


End file.
